Le Syndrome de la Page Blanche
by Le Spleen du Kiwi Bleu
Summary: [Destiel] Chuck est en panne d'inspiration. Il est temps pour lui de remanier un peu l'histoire de Supernatural...


**"Le Syndrome de la Page Blanche"**

 **Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to meee. (lol)**

 **Aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire, mais on est aussi à un mois de l'anniversaire de mon compte FF.**

 **Pour fêter ça, j'ai écrit 4 fanfics (les dernières de ma vie d'auteur de fanfic -allez voir mon profil pour plus de précisions). Du coup, toutes les semaines jusqu'à la date d'anniversaire du Spleen, je poste une fic dans un fandom différent à chaque fois.**

 **On commence aujourd'hui avec mon premier amour, le DESTIEL.**

 **Ah et, le thème de ces fanfics est : LA FANFICTION (originalité zéro).**

 **Grand merci à Cathouchka31 pour sa beta, ainsi qu'à Marianclea.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

OooOooOooO

Chuck fixait l'écran de son ordinateur, comme hypnotisé par son éclat blafard. La lumière cruelle faisait ressortir les cernes violets et les rides d'expression que la fatigue creusait un peu plus sur son visage. Il poussa un profond soupir et gratta distraitement son menton mangé par une barbe désordonnée.

Chuck frissonna. La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures déjà, et la chaudière ne s'était pas déclenchée. Avant d'être retrouvé mort de froid à son bureau face à une page blanche, ce qui aurait ajouté au pitoyable de ce fait divers, il soupira de nouveau et se leva en faisant craquer ses os.

Lovecraft sortit immédiatement sa truffe de son panier avec un intérêt certain. Il observa son maître se traîner jusqu'au radiateur, ouvrir les vannes puis pester contre cette fichue tuyauterie qui fonctionnait une fois sur deux. L'animal court sur pattes, aux poils ras couleur citrouille séchée, brava la fraîcheur du soir pour trottiner jusqu'à son humain qui entrait d'un pas pesant dans la petite cuisine attenante au salon-bureau-chambre.

Chuck ferma sa vieille robe de chambre délavée. « Mon pauvre Lovecraft, j'étais tellement pris par mon roman que j'ai oublié d'aller acheter tes croquettes. »

Le chien l'observa sans comprendre en remuant la queue tandis que Chuck ouvrait le réfrigérateur et constatait qu'il avait également oublié de s'acheter à manger. Un nouveau soupir plus tard, il récupéra une vieille boîte de lentilles au fond d'un placard et la partagea avec son compagnon d'infortune.

Un peu plus tard, alors que Lovecraft et son maître se lorgnaient en chien de faïence sur le canapé, Chuck brisa le silence.

« Tu sais, Howard (il avait bien évidemment baptisé son chien du nom complet du célèbre auteur du mythe de Cthulhu), je ne pense pas être si mauvais que ça. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran d'ordinateur qui le narguait, avec sa page ouverte désespérément vierge.

Howard Phillips bâilla.

« Mais… Je n'sais pas… J'ai peut-être fait le tour de ce que je voulais traiter dans ma série Supernatural. Ça fait deux mois que je ne rêve plus des « _aventures_ » des frères Winchester (il mima les guillemets). Et puis, on en revient toujours à la même chose, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Il étira son bras pour aller gratter Lovecraft entre les oreilles. Le chien soupira de contentement et ferma les yeux.

« C'est toujours les mêmes histoires. Famille, sacrifices, démons, anges, fin du monde et _here we go on the road again_. »

Il embrassa le salon miteux du regard. « Supernatural me prend tellement de temps que je ne pense même plus à passer l'aspirateur. Tu crois qu'on devrait prendre une femme de ménage ? »

H.P. Lovecraft resta silencieux. Il semblait endormi.

« Ou peut-être une femme tout court. Hum… C'est un poil misogyne, je sais. Mais au moins ça me contraindrait peut-être à faire un effort. Le partage des tâches ménagères, tout ça… _Ah_ ! Les Winchester ont bien de la chance, ils n'ont aucune attache et ne se préoccupent pas de ce genre de choses... »

Chuck se redressa soudain, faisant sursauter le chien.

« C'est ça ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Il faudrait que j'introduise un nouvel élément dans le quotidien des Winchester pour relancer la machine ! »

Il bondit sur ses pieds et se précipita vers son bureau.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a, pour l'instant ?… Une chasse banale dans un comté paumé de Pennsylvanie, pas d'apocalypse à l'horizon, Sam et Dean qui se disputent pour des futilités et Castiel qui suit sans rien dire. Même chose depuis les trois derniers chapitres… Alors, à ton avis, Howard, qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait ajouter à leur quotidien ?... »

Le chien sauta du canapé et rejoignit son panier en lui tournant le dos. Chuck ne sembla pas le remarquer.

« Un nouveau personnage ? Hum, non, ça compliquerait l'intrigue pour rien. Un problème avec un des deux frères ?… _hum…_ On tomberait de nouveau dans la banalité. Non, ce qu'il faudrait, c'est quelque chose d'inattendu. De positif, peut-être ? »

Chuck pianotait comme un beau diable sur le clavier couvert des vestiges de son dernier petit-déjeuner, le cerveau en ébullition. Son syndrome de la page blanche n'était pas encore tout à fait vaincu, mais le regain de motivation qui courait dans ses veines lui fit un bien fou.

« Du positif… Du positif… Ça changerait la donne… Qu'est-ce que mes lecteurs attendent de Supernatural ? »

Il ouvrit une page web et suspendit un instant ses mains au-dessus du clavier. Oserait-il s'aventurer dans les profondeurs de l'Internet pour trouver la réponse à ses questions ?

« Oh et puis merde, ce sont mes fans, après tout !… Alors, alors… Forum Supernatural… Discussions… Fanfictions… Fanfictions ? Voyons ça. »

Chaque topic portait le titre d'une histoire inédite écrite par un fan. Chuck aimait ce concept. Il faisait évoluer des personnages dans un univers qu'il avait créé de toutes pièces et offrait donc la possibilité à ses lecteurs de stimuler leur imagination et de faire vivre ses histoires. Il ressentit une pointe de fierté en se disant que quelques personnes dans le monde avaient été tellement emballées par ses livres qu'elles avaient eu envie de continuer l'histoire à leur manière.

Chuck remonta la page jusqu'au sujet le plus récent qui piqua sa curiosité.

« Vos pairings préférés : À vous de voter ! »

Il ouvrit le topic et l'étudia avec sérieux, faisant la lecture au parrain de l'horreur cosmique, qui s'en foutait comme de l'An Quarante.

« _Salut la SPN Family..._ blablabla _…_ _Dans le cadre du concours de fanfictions…_ blablabla… Ah ! _Élisez votre couple préféré parmi la liste ci-dessous en expliquant en commentaire pourquoi vous l'avez choisi. On mettra à jour le Top au fur et à mesure..._ »

Chuck s'étonna de cette idée. Il réfléchit un instant. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de couples dans ses romans, alors de là à en faire un concours…

« John et Mary, Sam et Jess, Dean et Lisa… Je pourrais peut-être faire revenir d'entre les morts une des petites amies d'un des deux frangins, ou réintroduire Lisa… »

Il prit note de cette idée, puis se concentra sur la liste mise à jour par l'administrateur du forum :

Numéro 10 : Dela (Dean x Bela)

« Bah, ce couple n'existe pas », s'étonna Chuck. « Et puis, pour un personnage qui n'a pas fait long feu dans mes romans, c'est surprenant… »

Numéro 9 : Adamifer (Adam x Lucifer)

« Quoi ?! 'sont pas sérieux… (Chuck relut pour être sûr)… Il faudrait que je le fasse sortir de la cage, Adam, d'ailleurs. » (Il prit note de cette idée et retourna à la liste du forum).

Numéro 8 : Samifer (Sam x Lucifer)

« Donc, ils votent pour des couples qui n'existent pas et auxquels je n'aurais jamais songé… Et ils semblent adorer Lucifer… », commenta l'écrivain en sentant ses poils se hérisser d'effroi.

Numéro 7 : Campchester (John x Mary)

« Enfin un couple « _normal_ »… Bon dieu... »

Le numéro 6 le fit blêmir.

Numéro 6 : Crobby (Crowley x Bobby)

« Mes lecteurs ont de drôles de fantasmes », grimaça-t-il.

Numéro 5 : Hunters Family (Bobby x Ellen)

« Aaah, ces deux-là… Je crois que ça a été ma plus grande frustration », fit Chuck avec émotion. « Ils allaient si bien ensemble, mais pour les besoins de l'intrigue… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, poursuivant plutôt sa lecture.

Numéro 4 : Hunters Legacy (Dean x Jo)

Chuck désapprouva d'un signe de tête. Dean et Jo étaient comme frère et sœur, il ne les voyait pas autrement. Il était cependant surpris de voir que le « _ship_ » Hunters Legacy atteignait la quatrième place.

Numéro 3 : Sabriel (Sam x Gabriel)

Chuck releva un sourcil agréablement surpris. Il n'avait jamais pensé à un tel couple (bon, il n'avait pensé à quasiment aucun couple de la liste et ça le frustrait un tantinet. C'était lui, l'auteur, _bon dieu d'bois_ ).

« Eh, Howard ! Imagine, un ange, dans le corps d'un homme, qui tombe amoureux d'un chasseur de monstres. Ça pourrait élargir mon lectorat. J'ai entendu dire que la littérature LGBT était en pleine expansion, en plus. »

H.P. ne bougea pas même un poil et Chuck nota cette idée.

Numéro 2 : Wincest (Sam x Dean)

Chuck soupira. Il avait eu vent de ce fantasme incestueux. Il imagina un instant ses deux personnages partager bien plus que de simples accolades fraternelles et eut un frisson de répulsion. Il y avait des limites à ce qu'il pouvait écrire.

« Désolé, les fans de Wincest... »

Numéro 1 : Destiel (Dean x Castiel)

Alors voilà le couple qui faisait le plus rêver ses lecteurs…

« C'est… C'est une idée… absolument… GÉNIALE ! » s'écria-t-il, et, cette fois, Lovecraft sursauta avant d'aboyer, affolé par ce vacarme soudain. « J'aime bien Castiel. Ça pourrait donner quelque chose de sympa et de _positif_ et… »

Le sourire de Chuck s'effaça subitement de son visage à la pilosité négligée.

« _Merde…_ Ça ne serait pas vraiment cohérent. Castiel est un ange beaucoup plus pur que Gabriel et Dean est un homme beaucoup trop… _hétérosexuel_?… Raaah. Ça n'aurait aucun sens. »

De rage, il passa une main dans ses cheveux déjà bien en pagaille avant de se rappeler que les internautes avaient expliqué leur choix de réponse à ce sondage…

GloriaWinchester73 : _Destiel ! Obligé ! Too much sexual tension entre eux, les gars ! Vous ne pouvez pas dire le contraire. Castiel adule tellement Dean, ça se sent qu'il est amoureux._

« C'est pas faux », acquiesça Chuck.

Black_Mamba : _Je vote pour Destiel, mon OTP, parce que Castiel est toujours prêt à se sacrifier pour Dean, et ne voit que par lui, et Dean a franchement l'air perdu lorsque Cass n'est pas dans le coin, vous ne trouvez pas ? ;)_

Chuck griffonna sur son carnet de notes. Ce forum était une vraie mine d'or. Et en plus, s'il arrivait à lister tout ce que ses lecteurs auraient aimé lire dans ses romans, et à choisir quelques éléments sympas, il pourrait leur faire plaisir et attiser le feu de leur engouement pour Supernatural.

DestielLover31 : _Destiel for the wiiiiiin !_ _On a tous compris que Dean était bi et qu'il fantasmait sur son ange depuis le début !_

« Dean bi ?… DestielLover31, tu as réussi à lire entre les lignes. C'est ce que j'avais essayé d'introduire dans mes romans. Mais mon éditeur n'avait pas approuvé cette idée, à l'époque. Mais maintenant que j'en ai changé… »

SauvezLesBambousMangezLesPandas _: Destiel, bien sûr. J'ai jamais vu une alchimie aussi forte entre deux personnages. Que Castiel soit un « ange du Seigneur » ne change rien, au contraire : son amour est pur. Quant à Dean, c'est peut-être un con borné quand il s'y met, mais les gestes ne trompent pas. Eh, les détracteurs du Destiel ! Si vous n'avez pas encore remarqué : Dean touche tout le temps Cass, dans les romans. Il parle « d'espace personnel », mais c'est lui qui le brise la plupart du temps. Dean couche peut-être à droite et à gauche avec des nanas, mais il revient toujours vers Cass. Dean ne prie pas Dieu, il prie Cass. La liste est longue… Et entre nous, je suis sûr que Dean est sexuellement frustré, c'est pour ça qu'il est aussi bourru. S'il acceptait enfin de voir la vérité en face et s'il essayait un truc avec Cass, ça irait mieux._

Chuck en avait assez lu. Il bouillonnait d'idées à présent.

C'était décidé : il introduirait le Destiel dans ses romans. Restait plus qu'à savoir comment s'y prendre pour que ça ne fasse pas cheveu dans la soupe…

Il rouvrit son traitement de texte.

« Je peux essayer plusieurs trucs, on verra bien ce que ça donne à la relecture... »

OooOooOooO

Lorsque Dean se réveilla ce matin-là, il dut fournir un effort surhumain pour envisager sérieusement de s'arracher aux draps. Son instinct lui ordonnait de rester bien au chaud tout au fond de son lit. Il n'était pas du genre tire-au-flanc mais il pressentait que quelque chose allait se passer.

Il avisa la chambre du motel qu'il partageait avec son frère d'un regard à moitié endormi. Sam brillait par son absence. Le cadet avait dû quitter les lieux assez tôt pour aller faire ses trucs de hippie au calme. Tant mieux. Dean n'était pas d'humeur à faire la conversation.

C'était sans compter sur Castiel, qui, lui, adorait parler pour ne rien dire.

Lorsqu'il sentit l'ange se matérialiser près de lui, Dean ne daigna pas même se retourner. Il soupira plutôt et se débarrassa des couvertures d'un geste vif.

« Bonjour, Dean. »

« Mm, hum. »

L'ange resta impassible face à l'humeur massacrante du chasseur. Il avait l'habitude.

Dean s'étira et entreprit de récupérer des vêtements propres dans son sac de voyage. Castiel ne bougea pas d'un iota.

« Des nouvelles ? » Finit par demander Dean sans grand enthousiasme.

« Pas grand-chose, j'en ai peur. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »

Il se tourna enfin vers l'ange et lui lança un regard agacé. Castiel resta interdit un instant.

« Euh… À vrai dire, je n'en sais rien. »

« Comment ça « _t'en sais rien_ » ? T'as oublié pourquoi t'es venu ? »

« Je… Je ne sais pas », répondit l'ange en fronçant les sourcils.

Dean s'en inquiéta. Castiel ne semblait pas se comporter comme d'habitude. Il s'approcha de lui et passa une main sur son front. Le contact les électrisa tous les deux et ce fut comme si Dean remarquait pour la première fois la profondeur océanique des yeux de Cass. Il en eut le souffle coupé.

Dans son salon-bureau-chambre, Chuck se gratta le crâne. C'était peut-être un peu too much ? Il ne voulait pas tomber dans la romance à l'eau de rose, ce serait trop Out of Character, comme disaient ses lecteurs.

Dean secoua la tête et se recula. Le malaise était palpable.

« Euh… Je voulais vérifier que… T'avais pas de… de fièvre », bafouilla le chasseur, troublé par son propre comportement.

« Je vais bien, Dean. Je te remercie. »

« Cool. »

Chuck jeta un coup d'œil à Lovecraft qui dévorait sa gamelle. Il avait enfin fait les courses le matin même. Il pourrait écrire pendant les cinq ou six prochaines heures sans être dérangé.

En tapant le texte d'un air distrait il se demandait comment un macho comme Dean Winchester réagirait en se rendant compte qu'il était amoureux de son meilleur ami. Car c'est bien ce qu'ils étaient, lui et Castiel, non ?

« Eh bien, Dean… Je n'ai jamais songé à notre relation de cette façon », répondit l'ange. « Tu étais mon protégé, je t'ai toujours considéré comme tel. »

« Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? »

Cass pencha la tête sur le côté, incertain.

« Tu… viens de me demander si j'étais ton meilleur ami… »

Dean se frotta les tempes. Il se sentait étourdi, tout à coup. « Euh… C'est… c'est le cas ? »

« Si tu décides de faire évoluer notre lien profond de cette façon, je suis disposé à devenir ton meilleur ami. »

« Cool. »

 _Mais Dean ne voulait pas que Castiel soit son meilleur ami. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils soient amis tout court..._

« J'veux pas qu'on soit ami. »

« Oh. »

Castiel sembla s'en attrister. Dean secoua de nouveau la tête en fermant un instant les yeux.

« Je voulais pas dire ça, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris… »

… _Il voyait en Castiel tous ses fantasmes inavoués. Il avait toujours eu une fascination étrange pour les anges, et l'idée d'avoir Castiel pour lui, de délicieusement le corrompre et de se nourrir de ses gémissements le rendouie iphze djgad maaaaaaaaaaaa_

« Lovecraft ! Lâche mon pantalon ! »

Le chien signifia d'un bref jappement qu'il était l'heure de sa promenade quotidienne. Chuck soupira.

« Dean ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Hum ? Quoi ? »

« Tu marmonnais à propos de fantasmes inavoués… ? »

« J'ai fait ça ? »

Dean se passa une main tremblante sur la nuque. _Bordel,_ que lui arrivait-il encore ?

« Je vais… Je vais prendre une douche. Tu peux rester, si tu veux. Euh… Fais comme chez toi, enfin, t'as l'habitude. »

Castiel acquiesça et s'assit sur l'unique fauteuil de la chambre de motel, dos droit et mains sur les cuisses.

Une fois de retour de sa balade, Chuck s'adossa à son fauteuil et réfléchit un instant. C'était le moment où jamais. Dean était sous la douche, Castiel patientait sagement et Sam n'était pas encore rentré.

L'écrivain se frotta les mains, la mine sérieuse d'un homme qui s'apprêtait à déclarer quelque chose d'important.

« Howard, c'est le moment. »

Dean se délectait de la chaleur de l'eau qui ruisselait sur son corps. Il sentait bien que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond depuis son réveil. Cependant, cette petite douche suffit à le détendre et il en oublia presque la présence de l'ange de l'autre côté du mur.

Dans un soupir béat, il ferma les yeux et passa ses mains sur sa peau savonneuse, appréciant la douceur de ses gestes. À travers ses yeux clos, ceux d'un ange se matérialisèrent. Ses mains cheminèrent avec paresse sur son torse, puis plus bas, encore plus bas…

Un bruissement d'ailes vint soudain se mêler à l'écoulement de l'eau et alors, tout s'enchaîna très vite.

Castiel, qui s'était matérialisé un peu trop brutalement dans la cabine, fit sursauter Dean, qui se retourna en se cognant contre lui et tous deux perdirent l'équilibre. Ils finirent les membres enchevêtrés sur le receveur de la douche.

« Putain, Cass ! » S'écria le chasseur, à moitié à califourchon, et surtout _nu_ , sur les hanches de l'ange en trench-coat, mouillé jusqu'aux os.

« Désolé, Dean… Je… Je ne sais pas pourquoi… Je… »

Castiel semblait encore plus embarrassé que lui. Il ne savait pas où poser les mains, ni le regard, et l'eau mêlée au savon qui coulait toujours ne les aidait pas dans leurs tentatives pour se redresser.

 _…_ _moment d'intimité inespéré qui retourna les sens du chasseur. Mais comment faire comprendre à Castiel ses véritables intentions ? Dean eut un sourire carnassier. Il réajusta sa position sur les hanches de l'ange, ses deux mains à plat sur_ _la_ _chemise détrempée, et initia un mouvement lascif du bassin. Castiel ouvrit la bouche et ferma les yeux. Dean pouvait sentir sa… son… ?_

« À ton avis, Lovecraft, je fais dans l'explicite ? » Questionna Chuck à son chien qui jouait avec un os en plastique. « Les autres scènes de sexe sont plutôt détaillées, non ? Pourquoi je me retiendrais avec celle-là ? Allez, va pour _queue_. »

 _…_ _Dean pouvait sentir sa queue durcir contre lui et…_

« Dean… »

Le susnommé cligna des yeux. Il eut l'impression de se réveiller d'un rêve particulièrement agréable. Sauf que la voix moitié suppliante, moitié apeurée de Castiel le ramena bien vite à la réalité. Lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'il était en train de faire, il se laissa tomber hors de la cabine de douche et chercha à la hâte sa serviette de bain. Une fois sa vertu sauve, il se tourna vers l'ange, toujours affalé au sol, les joues rouges et le souffle court.

Sam rentra au motel vingt minutes après.

Il retrouva son frère et l'ange trempé, assis côte à côte sur le lit – mais à bonne distance. Castiel releva sa tête couverte d'une serviette vers lui et Dean se détourna du regard étonné de son cadet.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Vous vous êtes battus ? »

Un silence gêné lui répondit.

Sam remarqua alors que son frère n'avait qu'une serviette autour de la taille et il dut refréner ses pensées pour ne pas _imaginer_ ce que tout cela signifiait.

« Ne me dites pas que vous avez… Vous deux… »

« Il se passe un truc pas net ! » S'exclama soudain Dean en se redressant. « Sammy, je crois que… Je crois qu'on nous a jeté un sort. »

« Un sort ? »

Sam arqua un sourcil sceptique.

« Ouais. Cass, dis-lui. »

« Euh… Ce que Dean essaie d'expliquer, c'est qu'il est possible que quelqu'un ou quelque chose nous fasse agir contre notre propre volonté. »

Cette fois, les lèvres de Sam se pincèrent afin d'éviter de s'étirer dans un sourire moqueur.

« Oui, c'est évident. Contre votre volonté. »

« Quoi ? Tu nous crois pas ?! » S'offusqua son aîné. « Tu penses vraiment… (il mit les mains sur ses hanches et adopta un air ahuri)… _vraiment_ … que Cass et moi, on… quand tu… Mais c'est pas croyable ! On parle de _Cass_! »

« Justement », soupira Sam.

« Attends, attends, comment ça « _justement_ » ? Cass est un ange ! Et moi, je suis un mec ! »

« Et nous y revoilà… »

« Euh… Sam... Dean… ? », tenta Castiel, en vain.

« Nous y revoilà ? Parce qu'on a déjà eu ce genre de conversation, peut-être ? »

« Dean, fais pas l'idiot. Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. »

« Absolument pas ! »

« Arrête de crier ! Tu sais très bien que chaque fois que ta virilité est bafouée tu nous fais une scène ! »

« Bafouée ? Tu me prends pour qui ? »

« S'il vous plaît… », souffla l'ange en quittant le confort du matelas.

« Voilà ! C'est justement parce que tu ne veux pas admettre l'évidence que tu _penses_ que ta virilité est bafouée, alors que pas du tout ! » s'écria Sam hors de lui. À ce stade, Dean était à deux doigts d'empoigner son frère et de le frapper.

« ASSEZ ! »

La puissante exclamation angélique manqua briser les vitres. Les Winchester se turent et se tournèrent vers Castiel qui soupira de soulagement.

« Merci. Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais vous ne m'avez pas laissé le choix. »

Chuck étira son dos en faisant craquer ses vertèbres.

« Alors, j'en étais où… ? Ah ! Oui… »

 _Castiel expliquait à Sam les tenants et les aboutissants de la nouvelle chasse qu'ils devraient effectuer dans les plus brefs délais. Dean, lui, écoutait à moitié. Il se laissait plutôt porter par la voix profonde de l'ange. Ses yeux détaillaient avec convoitise la cambrure de son dos, ses fesses, ses longues jambes… Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. La tentation de toucher Castiel était beaucoup trop forte._

« … et c'est comme si je n'avais plus d'emprise sur ma grâce. Parfois, je me matérialise devant Dean, sans raison », termina Cass sous le regard attentif de Sam.

« Est-ce que tu ressens une présence démoniaque ? »

« Non… Euh… Dean ? Que fais-tu ? »

L'humain suspendit son geste juste à temps. Il s'était rapproché de Castiel à pas de loup et s'apprêtait à lui mettre la main aux fesses. Il se hérissa et recula de quelques pas.

« Merde. Ça recommence ! »

Il secoua la tête, avisa ses mains qu'il ouvrit et ferma à plusieurs reprises.

« OK… », souffla Sam, largué.

« C'est ce dont je te parlais », reprit Castiel. « Ce matin, Dean a tenu un discours étrange, et moi, je faisais des choses illogiques. »

Sam arpenta la petite pièce du motel, le menton entre ses doigts.

« Si je résume bien, vous vous mettez à agir bizarrement sans pouvoir rien y faire. »

« C'est ça », approuva Dean.

« Mais ça se passe chaque fois que vous êtes ensemble, c'est bien ça ? »

« C'est ce que nous avons constaté, pour le moment », répondit l'ange.

Sam eut un bref rire et se tourna vers eux.

« Bien. Je pense pas que ce soit l'œuvre d'un démon ou d'une sorcière. »

Il marqua une pause, les deux autres suspendus à ses lèvres.

« C'est l'amour, c'est tout », conclut-il en essayant vaguement de dissimuler son hilarité.

« Toi… » menaça Dean, mais Sam leva une main afin qu'il lui donne une chance de développer.

« C'est peut-être Cupidon qui a raté son coup – ou pas. Cass l'a dit lui-même, il ne ressent rien de démoniaque et moi, je n'ai pas été touché. »

« Ça, t'en sais rien. »

Le grand chasseur réfléchit à la situation encore quelques instants avant d'enchaîner :

« On devrait faire des recherches sur les philtres d'amour – et Dean, ne me regarde pas comme ça, on ne doit négliger aucune option ! –ensuite, on essaiera d'analyser tout ça pour découvrir ce qui se passe – s'il se passe vraiment quelque chose. Comme ça va prendre du temps et que mon laptop est à plat, on va tous les trois à la bibliothèque municipale. Au moins, je vous aurais à l'œil. Ça vous va ? »

« Ouais, j'm'habille et on y va. »

Ce fut au moment de se diriger vers la salle de bain que Dean remarqua qu'il avait enlacé ses doigts à ceux de Castiel. L'ange et le chasseur se reluquèrent, gênés, sous l'œil attendri et un peu moqueur de Sam.

« Merde », souffla une nouvelle fois Dean en lâchant Castiel. Il alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, confus.

OooOooOooO

Chuck s'échoua comme une étoile de mer sur son canapé. Lorsqu'il le vit, Lovecraft s'empressa de le rejoindre pour se blottir contre lui, cherchant les caresses. L'écrivain passa une main distraite sur son petit crâne aux poils citrouille puis avisa l'heure : minuit passé.

Il était épuisé. Il avait passé la journée le cul vissé sur sa chaise de bureau, à avancer dans le dernier chapitre de Supernatural. Sauf que ça n'avançait pas du tout.

À la différence de nombre de ses collègues, il ne travaillait pas avec un découpage de chapitres défini ni une _time line_ , par exemple. Il prenait des notes décousues dans son carnet, mais, généralement, il se laissait guider à l'instinct.

Lorsqu'il avait commencé à rêver des frères Winchester, il s'était dit que Dieu ou quiconque là-haut lui avait transmis un véritable don. Il n'avait même pas besoin de se fouler pour pondre une série de bouquins ! Tout lui venait d'un coup. Bon, certes, entre y penser et écrire, il y avait un monde. À vrai dire, écrire n'était pas facile, quand il y songeait. Preuve en était : il avait l'impression que ses personnages n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête !

Pas moyen de faire en sorte que Dean et Castiel couchent ensemble. C'était quand même un comble !

Voilà cinq jours qu'il avait pris la décision de romancer ses personnages principaux. Cinq jours qu'il ramait. Il avait l'impression que Dean réfléchissait trop, et Castiel, pas assez. Qu'est-ce qui clochait avec ses personnages ? Il avait bien réussi à écrire une scène de baiser torride, mais c'était comme si une force en lui l'empêchait d'aller plus loin. Il avait laissé ses personnages haletants et pressés l'un contre l'autre, puis Dean avait disparu de son chapitre. _Pouf_ ! Comme ça ! Plus de Dean. L'idée de le réintégrer dans l'histoire lui venait toujours après ses séances d'écriture et il était trop fatigué pour reprendre.

Comme ce soir-là.

« J'ai un problème, Howard. Je crois que mes personnages ont une volonté propre... »

Le chien posa sa tête sur les jambes de son maître et ferma les yeux.

« Mais ce couple… _Rah_. Il _faut_ que je fasse du Destiel. Je m'y suis peut-être mal pris. Peut-être que c'est trop _out of character…_ Réfléchissons. Dean est un charmeur. Un regard, une parole, et il obtient ce qu'il veut… Sauf que c'est la première fois qu'il se confronte vraiment à sa bisexualité. Est-ce qu'il serait un peu effrayé ? Sans doute. Parce qu'en plus, il s'agit de Castiel, qui est finalement un peu son meilleur ami. Ça pourrait le bloquer… Faire mal les choses, avoir peur de le faire fuir, de le perdre… Hum. C'est un peu fleur bleue, pas vraiment _deanesque,_ mais ça se tient. Au lieu de les pousser trop loin, je vais leur laisser le temps de s'apprivoiser. »

Chuck termina son monologue par un hochement de tête. Il s'allongea confortablement sur le canapé en essayant de ne pas écraser Lovecraft sous son poids, puis s'endormit.

À l'autre bout des États-Unis, Sam observait son frère et Castiel se faire les yeux doux.

Dean avait beau le nier, il se passait quelque chose, au-delà du fait qu'une force étrange agissait contre leur volonté.

Depuis le début de cette histoire, il avait noté quelques changements chez son frère. Rien d'exceptionnel, mais Dean semblait un peu plus apaisé, et à la fois tourmenté par ce qu'il vivait. Sam n'était pas dupe, il savait bien que depuis le début, son frère avait le béguin pour l'ange, et vice-versa. Ce petit coup de pouce de Cupidon ou qu'importe la chose ou la personne derrière tout ça avait fait évoluer les choses.

Cette force qui poussait Dean et Cass dans les bras l'un de l'autre avait brisé ce mur entre eux. Castiel n'était plus terrifié à l'idée d'entrer dans l'espace vital de Dean, puisque ce dernier l'y invitait constamment, sans même s'en rendre compte. C'était presque attendrissant.

Il ne fallait pourtant pas pousser le bouchon trop loin, parce qu'on parlait de Dean Winchester, tombeur de ses dames.

Pensant que Sam était trop occupé à plancher sur ses bouquins, Dean se permit de poser sa main sur celle de Cass. _« On va trouver une solution, t'en fais pas »_. Sam sourit. Il n'était pas sûr que « _trouver une solution_ » soit la meilleure chose à faire, en cet instant.

Leur cinquième jour de recherches se solda par un nouvel échec. Rien ne leur permettrait de retrouver le fauteur de troubles… Même si Sam restait persuadé que Castiel en avait la capacité.

Se sentant une nouvelle fois perdre le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit, Dean jura et quitta la bibliothèque dans laquelle ils étaient enfermés. Il avait besoin d'air.

Sa Chevrolet Impala garée sur le parking quasi désert l'accueillit, et il vint s'y adosser, passant une main fatiguée sur son visage. Il n'eut pas besoin de relever les yeux pour savoir qui venait vers lui. Castiel s'appuya contre le capot de Baby, en silence.

« C'est en train de me rendre fou », avoua Dean au bout d'un moment.

« On va retrouver le responsable. »

« Non… Je parlais pas de ça. »

« Dean ? »

« Laisse tomber. »

Castiel fronça les sourcils. Il se redressa et se planta devant le chasseur, le regard déterminé.

« Parle-moi, Dean. »

Ce dernier soupira et tenta d'échapper au regard scrutateur de l'ange. Castiel se rapprocha et prit son visage en coupe. Dean se raidit, mais ne se déroba pas.

« Qu'est-ce qui te rend fou ? Ne plus pouvoir contrôler ton esprit ? Faire des… choses… que tu ne ferais qu'avec des… femmes ? Être à la merci de quelqu'un, quelque part, qui te manipule comme un pantin ? Je- »

« Toi. »

Dean avait fermé les yeux. Castiel pouvait sentir son cœur battre à tout rompre et son âme mortelle s'illuminer. L'ange, troublé, ne répondit rien jusqu'à ce que Dean ouvre les yeux, inquiet de ce silence.

Il essaya de se dégager en marmonnant une excuse, mais Castiel raffermit sa prise et s'approcha un peu plus de lui.

« Dean… »

Son souffle caressait les lèvres du chasseur, qui les humidifia instinctivement. Un brasier se consumait lentement et douloureusement en lui. Il devait reculer, il devait arrêter ça et rester le plus loin possible de l'ange jusqu'à ce que cette affaire soit résolue. Sauf que…lorsqu'il sentit la douceur des lèvres de Castiel contre les siennes, il oublia bien vite ses bonnes résolutions.

Il avait déjà embrassé Cass. Contre sa volonté. Ç'avait été un baiser des plus excitants, brutal. Mais à ce moment, il ne contrôlait pas vraiment ses gestes. C'était difficile à expliquer, mais il n'en avait pas vraiment _profité._ Il avait juste eu l'impression de regarder un couple se rouler la galoche du siècle. Alors que là… Il eut peur de pousser sa réflexion plus avant. Parce que ce n'était visiblement pas l'œuvre du petit malin qui leur faisait faire n'importe quoi.

Castiel l'embrassait de son propre chef.

Et alors, Dean répondit à son baiser, parce qu'il eut _envie_ de le faire.

Il glissa ses mains sur les hanches de l'ange pour le coller contre lui et approfondit leur échange en un baiser sensuel teinté d'une étrange détresse. À regret, ils mirent fin au baiser, front contre front.

« Bordel », jura doucement le chasseur. Castiel s'agrippa un peu plus à lui, comme s'il avait peur qu'il s'en aille. « Cass, je… »

« Je sais. On ne devrait pas. »

« Quoi ? Non, je voulais dire que… _merde_. » Il se dégagea enfin de l'ange, ses mains cependant toujours sur lui. « J'aime les femmes. Mais… Putain, j'comprends plus rien. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Dean ? »

L'humain resta un instant interdit face à l'assurance de Castiel.

« Je… J'en sais rien. Peut-être que je devrais envisager le fait que j'n'aime pas que les femmes… mais les anges, aussi… Enfin, pas tous, hein », plaisanta-t-il pour cacher sa gêne. « C'est juste que… t'as raison, je supporte pas l'idée qu'on puisse me manipuler. Je veux… »

« Dis-le », souffla doucement Castiel en caressant du pouce ses pommettes.

« Je comprends pas c'qui se passe, mais j'aimerais… qu'on ralentisse ? »

Si l'ange avait eu un cœur, il l'aurait senti s'emballer. Dean voulait de lui. Il n'envisageait pas de tout arrêter et de retrouver le responsable de tout ce méli-mélo au plus vite. Enfin, bien sûr qu'il voulait que ça s'arrête, mais pas… pas pour _eux_.

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de déposer un baiser au coin de ses lèvres en souriant. Et Dean se sentit aussi niais que le jour de son premier rencard.

« Putain, Cass… Qui l'aurait cru… »

« Moi », lâcha Sam, qui venait vers eux.

Dean se raidit et s'écarta de l'ange, mais Sam fut plus rapide. Il leva une main autoritaire et déclara :

« Je m'en tamponne de tes explications, Dean. Arrête de nier, ça nous fera gagner du temps. Si tu veux faire comme si je n'étais au courant de rien, très bien. Allez à votre rythme, tous les deux. Mais ça ne vous protégera pas du monde et du regard des autres, bien longtemps. On a des choses plus graves à régler. Vous pourrez roucouler plus tard. J'ai une piste. »

Sam passa devant eux, tout sourire et s'installa dans l'Impala, rapidement suivi de Castiel. Dean, lui, restait amorphe. Tout s'était passé si vite. Et s'il prenait la mauvaise décision ? Il secoua la tête pour chasser les pensées négatives qui l'assaillaient. Sam avait raison : ils avaient plus urgent à régler. Les questions existentielles sur sa sexualité pouvaient attendre encore un jour ou deux. D'ici là, il essaierait de réprimer cette envie de fuir très loin et de se cacher de Castiel, parce que ce qu'il ressentait lui foutait une trouille monumentale.

OooOooOooO

Ils passaient _Carry On My Wayward Son_ de Kansas lorsque Chuck entra dans le supermarché. Il aimait bien cette chanson, ça lui rappelait les personnages de ses romans, leur évolution. C'était comme si John Winchester chantait pour ses fils.

Il slaloma entre les rayons avec son caddie.

« Croquettes pour Howard… Croquettes pour Howard… »

Le dernier tome de sa série Supernatural était sorti le mois précédent. Contre toute attente, le succès avait été au rendez-vous, à tel point que le niveau de vie de l'écrivain s'était nettement amélioré. Il avait remanié la relation Dean/Castiel au mieux, et ses rêves avaient repris. Comme s'il pouvait de nouveau comprendre ses personnages, leurs besoins, leurs envies… Il remercia mentalement ses lecteurs inconditionnels. Sans eux et leurs fanfictions, il aurait sans doute abdiqué, submergé par ses pages blanches.

« Euh… Excusez-moi… »

Surpris qu'on s'adresse à lui en plein milieu du supermarché, il se retourna, prudent, vers la petite voix qui l'avait interpellé. Une jeune femme blonde le dévisageait.

« Oui… ? »

« Vous êtes bien Carver Edlund ? L'auteur des livres Supernatural ? »

Chuck fit le poisson. Pas de doute, on s'adressait bien à lui.

« Euh… Oui. Oui, c'est… moi. »

« Je suis Becky Rosen ! » S'exclama la jeune femme en sautillant. « Je suis une grande fan ! Vous pouvez… Vous pouvez me signer votre dernier livre ? »

Tout en disant cela, Becky farfouilla dans son sac à main et en sortit le dernier tome des aventures des Winchester. Chuck ne savait pas s'il était plus ému qu'étonné.

« Oui, bien sûr », sourit-il après un instant d'hésitation.

« J'ai a-do-ré votre dernier livre, c'était in-cro-ya-ble ! Mais, j'ai une question… »

« Je vous écoute. »

« Est-ce que Sam va trouver l'amour ? Si vous voulez mon avis, Dean ne méritait pas Castiel ! Sam est _le_ Winchester qui doit finir heureux ! C'est mon personnage préféré. »

« Je n'aurais pas deviné », fit Chuck en faisant la moue. « Eh bien, je ne sais pas encore… »

Chuck pensa au fameux Sabriel. Il n'était cependant pas certain que la jeune femme soit ravie d'apprendre que Supernatural se transformait en série d'épouvante-horreur LGBT. C'était la première lectrice qui demandait un autographe, alors il préféra se taire sur le sujet. Il voulait profiter un peu égoïstement de cet instant improbable, au milieu des croquettes pour chien.

« Si jamais vous n'avez pas d'idées, je peux vous donner quelques pistes ! » Proposa Becky avec enthousiasme. « Imaginez, une femme de taille moyenne, blonde, avec un style assez BCBG… je suis sûre que ça plairait à Sam… qui serait… »

Chuck n'écoutait déjà plus Becky s'appliquer à décrire sa rencontre avec son personnage préféré. Il fixait d'un œil rond les étals de fruits et légumes à l'autre bout de l'allée.

Un grand gaillard aux cheveux mi-longs soupesait des aubergines en expliquant vraisemblablement quelque chose à un homme plus petit, emmitouflé dans un trench-coat. Un troisième homme, qui avait des airs du premier, soufflait et levait les yeux au plafond, un bras entourant les épaules de l'homme en trench.

Un sentiment de déjà-vu assaillit l'écrivain qui, sans lâcher des yeux les trois hommes, remercia Becky et lui rendit son livre. Il poussa son caddie vers eux.

« … et même avec des aubergines, tu peux faire des hamburgers. »

« Sacrilège ! Ne l'écoute pas, Cass, il essaie de te faire sombrer du côté obscur de la Force ! »

Chuck eut un sursaut. _Cass_?

« Les hamburgers végétariens sont bons pour la santé ! »

« Cass n'a pas besoin de ça ! »

« Et si on le laissait décider ? »

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers le fameux _Cass_ , qui sembla étudier la question avec sérieux.

« Je pense qu'il serait intéressant de goûter aux hamburgers végétariens », déclara-t-il avec prudence au bout de quelques secondes.

« Traître ! »

Le grand avec sa coiffure L'Oréal ricana puis déposa une demi-douzaine d'aubergines dans un sac en papier et avisa les autres légumes.

L'homme aux yeux verts se mit à bouder. Celui en trench se pencha vers lui et murmura quelque chose que Chuck ne parvint pas à entendre. Grincheux esquissa un sourire et captura sans plus de manière les lèvres de l'autre.

« Oh, par pitié », râla le grand. « Dean, arrête de corrompre Castiel, tu veux ? »

Dean relâcha l'ange et croisa le regard ébahi de Chuck.

« Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? T'as jamais vu deux mecs se rouler une pelle ? Allez, viens, Cass. »

Chuck, la bouche ouverte, les suivit du regard tandis que les deux chasseurs et l'ange poursuivaient leurs courses dans le supermarché au rythme de la chanson du groupe Kansas.

Il fut tiré de son état second par Becky.

« Excusez-moi ? Monsieur Edlund ? Vous avez écrit mon prénom avec un – i, alors que c'est un –y. »

« Hein ?... Oh. Oui. Un – y. »

Il sourit vaguement à la jeune femme avant de chercher du regard les frères Winchester et leur ange gardien, mais ils avaient disparu.

Fin.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce premier OS anniversaire !**

 **Je ne le dirai jamais assez : les reviews, ça fait plaisir, encore plus que les mises en favo sans un petit bonjour (bande de malpolis).**

 **A mercredi prochain pour du... *roulement de tambours* Johnlock ! (le ship du film)**

 **Spleen.**


End file.
